


Just a Dream

by AmoebaBookworm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoebaBookworm/pseuds/AmoebaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don't like spoilers, but I'll say this for starters: Steve is Stevanie in part of the story( just in case anyone was wondering who had been genderbended( is that how you say it anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

“…… Bucky, Bucky!”

His hand was over his assaulter’s throat in a flash. He brought up his knee, rolling over and crushing his attacker beneath him, flattening the other’s stomach.

“Who……” His snarl died down half way up his throat.

“Bu, uuughhhh……”

Bucky quickly left his position, freeing his supposedly “assaulter’s” throat. The figure sat up, coughing as she did so.

“Bad dreams, huh?”

Bucky tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

On his bed was Steve- no, nix that, she wasn’t Steve…… was she? Bucky couldn’t be sure. She certainly had similar facial features, but her breasts, prominent bottom, and the way she looked at him…… no, Steve might be smaller than most men, but definitely was male last time he saw. Anyhow, Steve only looked at him that way in his most intimate dreams.

That’s it, he was dreaming.

“Bucky?” The woman with a higher Steve’s voice was looking at him, concern clearly written on her face.

Bucky decided to put his theory to test.

“Steve?”

Immediately he knew he had got it wrong. The woman rolled her eyes, exclaiming exasperatingly:“ Haven’t we been over this for a thousand times? It’s Stevanie, I think I’m pretty much as female as you are a male.”

Okay, now he was a hundred percent sure this was a dream. Stevanie was a name Bucky had once playfully called Steve once during their childhood. Unfortunately, as Steve became to be the subject of Bucky’s midnight fantasies, So had this name.

The woman, Stevanie’s appearance was also what made Bucky sure he was dreaming.

Apart from her gauze nightgown with a very much distracting deep V-neck, Stevanie had flowing golden locks, long hair falling to her hips, bare feet smooth and slender, with skin as white as Bucky remembered Steve’s to be.

“Yeah, I suppose we have.” Bucky answered absentmindedly. He was still drinking in the fact that his skinny-as-a stick Stevie had suddenly become the exact way he had imagined him to be were he a she.

She had terribly full lips that Bucky were itching to have a taste of, eyes as blue as a clear blue sky, reminding Bucky of times before the war, when he would find Steve picking fights with men several sizes larger than him.

Almost subconsciously, he touched his metal arm.

Whatever he hadn’t brought into his dreams, this he still had with him.

It was like a reminder of what he had done, and what he had become.

Stevanie startled him when she suddenly hugged him.

“Uh, Stevanie?” Bucky was stiff as a log, not used to the fullness of her body, so different from the Steve of his memory.

Yet as he thought about it, the contact seemed so familiar, her body perfectly fitting into his, like they had done this countless times before.

Was this really just a dream? He nearly voiced it out.

“It’s over, Bucky. It’s over.” Stevanie murmured in his ear.

 

“Bucky?”

He jolted awake.

“Huh, wha-”

“Okay, I know you’re incoherent right now, so don’t try to talk.”

Judging from the light, it must have been around dusk. Bucky squinted. He couldn’t yet see clearly, but the voice right next to him was definitely that of Steve, not Stevanie.

He reached out, dragging Steve into his arms.

“Bucky? You still dreaming?” Steve patted him on the arm, patiently waiting for an answer.

“No.” Stevanie was nice to fantasize, but this skinny little guy was the real person, the only one Bucky really wanted.

“Uh, I think you’ve got a situation.” Steve sounded a bit uptight, and Bucky really couldn’t blame him.

But nor was he letting go, either.

“Me? Don’t you mean we?” He moved his hips, knowing this would put Steve on edge.

It still felt unreal, but with a half-naked Steve in his arms, Bucky could ignore the illogical parts.

“Bucky……” Steve was protesting, but from the sound of his voice, Bucky could tell that he had pretty much given in.

He buried his face into his neck, inhaling the scent of Steve’s body wash. Steve preferred those that didn’t give off strong scents, so did Bucky.

Steve didn’t know it, but he had a scent of his own that Bucky had trouble matching it to any smell in the world.

Steve squirmed in his arms. Bucky could feel the goose bumps on his neck, noticed the change in Steve’s pose as he breathed against his skin.

Steve was, Steve is, everything that Bucky ever wanted.

He wanted him, body and soul.

 

He was roused by the sound of rustling leaves.

The winter soldier tensed, ready to strike any moment. Nothing. A pair of eyes glowed in the dark, and Bucky relaxed. It was just a rat.

The fire crackled and cackled. It would still be several hours before sunrise. But Bucky had no intention of going back to sleep.

He stood.

Bucky touched his metal arm, as he had done in his dream, its coldness reminding him of who he is, was, and might become.

But there were other things, things he thought he would never forget, no matter the cause.

The blue in his eyes. The smile on his face. The way he called him, like no one else.

How could he have forgotten?

There were still many parts of his past that he couldn’t recall, yet. Memories were fuzzy and distant, it was like trying to see through a busted TV screen.

Bucky might have had doubts of retracing his own foot steps before, but not anymore. Not after that dream.

He might have forgotten a many good things.

But having fantasies over a certain someone definitely meant more than the eye could see.

It was more than just a dream.


End file.
